She Didn't Have Time
by romance in the rain
Summary: OneShot SongFic to Terri Clark's 'She didn't have time'


_**Title:**__ She Didn't Have Time_

_**Artist:**__ Terri Clark_

_**Album:**__ Life Goes On_

_**Couple:**__ Implied Rory/Dean; Rory/Finn_

_**A/N :**__ Sorry for anyone who likes Dean. I'm not a Dean fan. Though I do think him and Rory would have a pretty kid._

**-She Didn't Have Time-**

_He said goodbye from the edge of the porch  
like she'd been some casual friend  
he said "your better off with out me  
i'm not what you need"  
like her momma had said about him  
he started the car  
pulled out of the drive  
didn't waste any time lookin' back  
she watched him go  
thinkin' even a stranger  
would show more compassion than that_

Rory stood on the porch of her mother's house. The place she called home with her boyfriend for the last year and a half and her daughter for the last six months. She was bouncing the six-month-old girl in her arms to keep her calm. Dean was standing at the bottom of the stairs. He had his duffel bag full of his clothes in one hand and his jacket and car keys in the other. "Why are you doing this now?" Rory sounded desperate, not like herself.

"I'm not ready to be a father. I'm too young to be tied down."

Rory had been close to tears but now she was beyond tears. "My mom was right. October and I don't need you. We can do better than you."

"Maybe you can. I already signed my rights t her away. Don't come to me for child support." With that he left. He didn't even say goodbye to the innocent child he created. Rory though that even a stranger would have shown more compassion for the child.

_she could've cried but she didn't have time  
she had a baby to feed  
a pink blanket to find  
to rock their little one to sleep  
she could've laid in bed for hours  
giving misery the power  
but she didn't have time_

"It's okay sweetie. We can get through this. We don't need him." She carried her daughter inside before she got to cold. She looked down at her daughter. She wanted to cry but she didn't have time. She had to find October's pink blanket and get her feed so she could take her nap.

Rory sat down on the couch after she put October down in the play pen in the living room. She felt like crying but she called Lorelai instead. She didn't have time to cry, she had a daughter to raise.

"Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking. How may I help you?"

Rory felt her eyes fill up with unshed tears but refused to let them fall. "Mom..." Her voice cracked but she never once shed a tear. "Dean left."

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry. I'll come home."

"No. I need to do this on my own. At least for October's sake." She looked over at her sleeping daughter and smiled sadly. "You were right mom. I am better off without him.

_she got a sitter, and she got a job  
'cause she had a promise to keep  
her day was a factory and evening survival  
at night was exhaustion and sleep  
sometimes she felt life was passing her by  
and watching was all she could do  
her friends said "you gotta get outta the house  
and maybe you'll meet someone new"_

Rory finally fell into a schedule. Her mom and Lane baby-sat for her while she worked. She worked at the Stars Hallow gazette during the week and at Luke's on weekends. Her afternoons were spent playing with October. She was growing up so fast. She was starting to look more and more like Rory.

Rory sat at the foot of her bed, looking at the little girl in the crib. She hated Dean for doing this to her. He was making her miss so much of October's life because she had to work to make ends meet. She refused to ask for help though. October was her responsibility and she had to do it all herself. This was her favorite time of day. Right after October fell asleep. She would sit and watch her sleep until she was to tired to stay awake any longer.

_Five Years Later..._

_she could've tried  
but she didn't have time  
she had a five year old to feed  
she had ballet class, piano lessons  
and t-ball little league  
she could've laid awake for hours  
giving lonely nights the power  
but she didn't have the time_

Rory sat on a bench outside of Miss Patty's dance studio. October loved dancing. Rory wouldn't of put her in the class if Miss Patty hadn't of begged her to. October already had piano lessons and little league t-ball. T-ball had been Luke's idea. He was coaching the girls team and they were short a player so he asked Rory if October could play. Rory was a little reluctant but October proved to be a natural athlete. Piano lessons was Emily's doing. Rory was happy though. Emily and Richard were great with October and they respected Rory's wish to handle all her finances on her own. After a long talk Richard even agreed to keep her trust fund set at 25 and not move it down a little. Rory didn't want to touch the money in her trust fund. She wanted to save it for October's college tuition unless she got a scholar ship. Then the money would still go to October.

Lane walked over to Rory. She gave her an awkward hug. She was six months pregnant with a little girl. "You need to find a man."

Rory laughed. "You sound like my mom." She looked at the door, catching a glimpse of October. "I don't have time. All my time is devoted to October and work."

"Just think about it. I'll watch her if you ever have a date. The boys love hanging out with her."

"I'll think about it." October ran out of the dance studio and into Rory's open arms. "Right now I have a five year old to feed."

_not time where would she find the time  
to trust a man again  
not time for that flat tire  
a crowded parking lot and then  
not time but yes have coffee with the man  
who got her tired fixed  
she was thinking gosh he's handsome  
when he asked do you have kids_

Rory stood in the crowded parking lot. She had a flat tire and didn't know how to change it. She called her mom and asked her to pick October up from Emily's. "Need help?" The voice of a man with an Australian accent asked from behind her.

She hung up her cell phone and smiled at him. "If it wouldn't be to much trouble."

"None at all." He turned to his two friends who were standing a few feet away. "I'll catch up with you guys later." They left and his attention turned to Rory again. "I'm Finn Morgan."

"Rory Gilmore." She popped the trunk and located the jack and spare tire. "I don't have one of the cross looking things. My dad keeps telling me to get one."

Finn chuckled. "No problem love. I have one." After about twenty minutes the tire was changed. Rory had called Lorelai and asked her to keep October for the night. She hadn't been sure how long this would take and she still needed to get a present for October's birthday.

"How can I repay you?"

"Let me buy you a cup of coffee."

"Okay." How was she suppose to say no after he changed her tire for her. Besides, it was only a cup of coffee, not a date right?

After they settled with their coffee Finn asked the question that showed he was truly interested in her. "Do you have kids?"

_she could've lied  
but she didnt have time  
all she said was "she's five"  
he said "i saw the car seat I love kids  
does she have your eyes?"  
and they sat and talked for hours  
giving destiny it's power  
she could've been afraid  
to fall in love that night  
but she didn't have time_

She wanted to lie, to avoid getting personal. She didn't have time though. Maybe he wouldn't ask her out if she told him the truth. "She's five."

"I saw the car seat. I love kids. Does she have your eyes?"

"Rory felt herself smile as she pulled out a picture of her and October. "Yes she does." She handed the picture to Finn who smiled.

"She looks a lot like you." He handed her the picture back. "What's her name?"

"Lorelai October Gilmore the fourth. She goes by October."

"That's pretty. What about her father? I don't see a ring."

Rory visibly flinched. "He left when she was six months old. I haven't seen him since."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that love. Is there a man in your life?"

"No. What about you, is there a woman?"

"No." Finn took a drink of his coffee. "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue. Yours?"

"Green. Favorite food?"

Rory giggled. "Anything fast." She shrugged after drinking some of her coffee. "I guess it would be pizza."

"Why pizza?"

"October loves it so we eat it at least once a month. What's you favorite food?"

"Seafood. Favorite drink?"

"Regular or alcohol?"

Finn thought for a moment. "Both."

"Coffee and gray goose vodka. Yours?"

"Good stuff." He took another drink of his coffee. "Sweet tea and vodka."

"What do you do for a living?" Rory finished her coffee.

"I run a law firm with my friends, Logan and Colin. The two guys you saw with me today." He finished off his coffee and motioned for the waitress to bring two more cups. "You?"

"I work for the Stars Hallow Gazette and on the weekends I work at my dads, well step-dads, diner." She took a drink of the dark, warm liquid that was just placed in front of her. "It's not the best pay but it gets October and I what we need." She wasn't sure why she was being so open with him but she felt like she could tell him everything.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

"Wow. You're awfully young to have a child."

"Maybe but I have her and she's my world." She stated, getting a bit defensive.

"I didn't mean it like that, love. I just meant that you're young. I can see how much you love her. It really shows when you mention her."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-five." Finn leaned back in his chair. They talked for several more hours after that. Five hours to be exact. They only left the coffee shop because it was closing. Finn walked Rory to her car. "I had fun."

"Me too." Rory pulled her keys out of her purse and unlocked the car door. Before she could get in Finn grabbed her keys. "Hey give them back." Rory was giggling as she tried to get her keys from him. He was taller than her and it wasn't easy reaching for them.

"I'll give them back if you promise to have dinner with me this Friday."

"I promised October I would spend this weekend with her."

"Bring her. We'll make it an all day event. I know a lovely park and I wouldn't mind going to the zoo. Besides I could go for some good pizza. I could even bring my niece if you would like."

Rory smiled. "I'll go." Maybe it was time to start dating again. With him being interested in October this would be easy. They exchanged phone numbers and unknowingly to the other one, they exchanged hearts in the parking lot where they met.

_she could've been afraid  
to fall in love that night  
but she didn't have time_

A year later they were wed with October as their flower girl. Rory and Finn had three kids of their own, two boys and a girl. Finn was wonderful with October. She was like his own daughter. Lorelai once told Rory that Finn was October's real father. Dean only created her so she that she could be with her real father. Rory believed it. Now October's preparing for the birth of her first child. She won't ever have to go through what Rory went through. October found a good man. She found her own Finn.


End file.
